


Whatever the Hell a Hellfire Gala is

by Sotano



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dawn of X, F/F, House of X/Powers of X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotano/pseuds/Sotano
Summary: Emma and Kate are figuring this whole thing out. Feel like this might be a series, fair warning.Edit: oh this is definitely gonna be a series, but I do want the ongoing Marauders to finish first so that I can throw it away and write my own version if it's not perfect tyvm
Relationships: Emma Frost/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Whatever the Hell a Hellfire Gala is

Kate Pryde was in the White Queen's bedroom, fully clothed. For now, Emma added mentally. Emma had been wanting this opportunity for a while. Not consciously, perhaps, until Kate showed up drunk, bruised and dressed like a fucking maniac in Shaw's dining room. Who knew the tomboy pirate look held such appeal? The tattoos, the *sword*. The whole not-Kitty-but-Kate awakening. Although, she noticed Ms. Pryde was perfectly willing to let Storm call her Kitten, which seemed like a one step forward, two steps backward situation.

Then again, when the lightning goddess calls you anything... Perhaps Emma was simply jealous. It wasn't her look, lately. She was finding it difficult to muster up even token jealousy of Jean Grey, over their mutual... Scott. It was hard, when Jean was in that cute little fifties-housewife, girl-next-door mini dress. Emma sighed, reclining in her seat. She watched Kate pour a drink for each of them, and enjoyed the short woman's brisk, precise sense of motion.

"So," Kate said, and perhaps she was *finally* beginning to notice that Emma had been coming on to her for the last week. "What the fuck is a Hellfire Gala?"  
Of course not. Well, Emma wasn't one to quit because of a little challenge. Kate proffered her the drink.

"I've absolutely no idea, but it's going to be the event of the century, darling," Emma replied, taking the glass.  
"You don't know, but you're already handing out tickets?"  
"Oh, only a very select few. Fret not, you're among the first, and you're the only person I'm personally commissioning an outfit for from Carnation. Suit or dress?"  
Kate opened her mouth to object, but Emma cut her off.  
"I absolutely will not take no for an answer, Kate, don't be silly. You said no to my first offer to don the Red as well. Suit or dress?"  
"Suit," Kate said firmly. "I'm just not sure that's a compliment, you rushing to dress me. It's like when you say I'm dependable."  
"Oh, Kate," Emma said, knowing her smile was a little predatory. Emma never did anything that wasn't purposeful. "If you want me to compliment you, just ask."

Kate did actually pinken at that, gratifyingly. Emma took an elegant sip of her Hellfire Whiskey, and let Kate catch her looking the smaller mutant up and down.  
"I have no idea how to judge whiskey," Kate blurted. "Except that it gets me drunk. Does this mean I can stop ferrying Logan his Canadian garbage?"  
"Logan would probably rather die than switch alcohols. One must forgive an old man his habits, I suppose. It's safe to assume you're stuck on drinks duty for the foreseeable future."  
"Well, at least someone on the island is always going to be happy to see me."

Emma rolled her eyes at the irony. Did Kate not notice the relief rolling in waves off of every old guard X-Man on the island when she returned? Even Xavier took time out of his busy schedule to check in on the woman. Such was the extent, perhaps, of his paranoia. She clearly didn't want to be treated like glass, which was what Emma had ensured that Iceman and Storm would be doing. Someone needed to protect Kate. But Emma could treat her like an adult, and she was fairly certain that was what Kate was looking for.

She could, of course, check. That would be unsporting, though, and less fun. And perhaps unnecessary, when Kate's face was such an open, slightly bruised book.

"Regardless, I think a suit is an excellent choice," Emma said. "And it'll have to be in red, dear. No X-Men colors in Hellfire. We're adults, Kate, and yellow is *nobody's* thing."  
Emma tossed the barb out to see how Kate would respond. She took it grinning, and fired back, delightfully.

"I want an actual suit, though," Kate said, "not one third of a vest and some tight pants."  
Emma laughed aloud at that.  
"Darling, mutation is only my second best advantage in a fight."  
"In a fight? Sure." Kate leaned closer, smile playing on her lips. Oh, she was playing with fire. She was picking up on it now, at least.

"Of course," Emma purred. "Misdirection is one of the many tools in a woman's arsenal. I'm sure you'd know a thing or two."  
Kate shifted a little, on the backpedal now. "Well, I mean, yeah I definitely misdirect, but not like *that*. I don't really think people look at me like that."  
"I beg to differ. I saw that fight of yours, in Russia. Absolute poetry. I couldn't take my eyes away."  
It was. Kate was extremely attractive in her element. Emma enjoyed how unabashed Kate was with her powers, how *creative*. It made her wonder whether Kate would be creative in... other pursuits.

The way Kate moved when she fought spoke to a confidence Emma believed Kate deserved in other areas of her life. Now, the mutant was inclining her head in discomfort at the positive reinforcement. Emma rolled the dice, her slender fingers pulled Kate's chin up lightly, and Kate surprised her by rushing up into a kiss.

Kate's eyes were closed tight; she was a bundle of nerves and it was really something closer to a headbutt than a kiss, but Emma could fix that. She threaded perfectly manicured nails through Kate's loosely collected hair, applied the slightest pressure back, and the smaller mutant relaxed into the touch. Her hands pawed insistently at Emma's lapels and her mouth fell open.

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She had her tongue halfway into Kate's mouth when Kate really did lose her nerve. The White Queen pulled away, her expression was a pleased neutral under Kate's searching gaze.  
"Don't you have someone? Or, uh, multiple someones?" Kate asked, reddening.  
"Why don't you ask what you really want to ask, and we can start from there."

Kate paused. "Why me? I mean, you're--" she gestured.  
"Fabulously wealthy and extremely gorgeous, I know," Emma said, and Kate couldn't help a bit of a smile.  
"Not to mention humble," she replied.  
"Darling, that *was* humble."  
"Yeah, well," Kate veered off, "exactly."  
Emma frowned, and tilted her head. She settled on an approach, and put her glass down on the tasteful coffee table.  
"Pick a mirror," Emma said finally.

Kate gave her a bit of a vacant look.  
"Pick a mirror. There are plenty in here, and to save time let's just pretend you already made your joke about what that says about me, and it was very funny. Now, pick."  
After a moment's hesitation, the smaller mutant pointed to the tall standing mirror by the closet. Emma took her by the arm and led her to it, gesturing for her to peer in.  
"Oh God, are you going to ask me something dumb like 'what do you see'?"  
Emma tilted her head back and laughed prettily. "No, darling. I simply thought you might like to see for yourself."

Emma kissed the back of her neck, and white gloves reached around to hold over red coat. Deft fingers undid Kate's button-up shirt, and Kate watched, shivering just enough. When it was halfway unbuttoned, a hand reached underneath.  
"Fine," Kate said. "I believe you. Whatever crazy game of chicken this was, you've won it."  
"Good girl," Emma said, and Kate melted.  
"You're such a jerk," Kate groaned, but turned around to pull Emma closer. Emma's hands were over her hips, and Kate hit the mirror with her back as they kissed again.  
"Is--"  
"--Oh no you don't," Kate said, kissing her by way of interruption. "Fuck me," she said, decidedly.  
Emma grinned, and pulled Kate backwards with her.

Three weeks later, Kate Pryde became the first mutant to truly die, and Emma felt guilty beyond belief. Storm had struck her across the face, and Emma had tried to reassure her that Kate would come back eventually, but with each passing day she believed it less and less. What the fuck was Charles' problem? Why was this so difficult? She knew, academically, that she was lashing out because she felt guilty. She should never have sent Kate out into the world. She should have kept her *safe*, hidden on Krakoa, under constant watch. But she couldn't bring herself to do that, and Kate loved her just a little for it. Just enough. Still, it meant that this was just enough Emma's fault that she had to fix it, because apparently Charles and the Five; plus all the other brightest mutants of each generation; couldn't seem to do it. Well, she thought, if you want something done right...

Kate Pryde would be her Red Queen, and they would rule the Hellfire Company together, god damn it. The woman looked *good* in red, and when Emma made her mind up she rarely put anything aside. Besides, the Council needed more women and Emma's life needed more swashbuckling mutant tomboy pirates. And they were going to throw whatever the *fuck* a Hellfire Gala was, *together*. Emma finished her drink, donned her battle gear and went to have a very difficult conversation with Illyana Rasputin.


End file.
